Jay Hickman (actor)
Jay Hickman is an American actor, singer and voice artist. He is best known for his prolific voice work on English language dubs of foreign films and television series. Most of these works are in anime that ADV Films has licensed, but he has also voiced numerous Korean and Japanese action and horror films, such as the original Dark Water, released in 2002. Among anime devotees, Hickman has won wide acclaim as Shinichi Mechazawa, the identity-critical robot in Cromartie High School and the emotionally challenged Prince Mythos from the series Princess Tutu. He recently completed his first role at Funimation Entertainment, playing the role of Chuu in One Piece. He currently works at Seraphim Digital Studios. He was born to a Sherpa guide and a Christian missionary in the Himalayas. Career Hickman lent his voice to the character of Mark in the 2002 Canadian film Touching Wild Horses, starring Jane Seymour. He has also a number of on-screen appearances, including an uncredited bit part in the 1998 film Rushmore opposite television and movie actress Alexis Bledel. Jay is also a singer with a background in musical theatre. Past roles include Sky Masterson in Guys and Dolls, El Gallo in The Fantasticks and Danny Zuko in Grease. He was later able to join the cast of Fred Waring's U.S. Chorus, the summer workshop and televised special's final season in 1991. Shortly after this experience, Hickman landed a job as a professional Elvis impersonator – a role that he continued through one season at a Houston theatre. This was followed by a short stint with the Houston pop band Bee Stung Lips, with whom Hickman sang back-up vocals and worked in promotions. The latter half of the ‘90s saw Hickman taking part in a musical theatre collaboration with award-winning Broadway producer Stuart Ostrow, famed composer Jerry Bock and librettist Jerry Sterner. Hickman played the supporting role of “Mark” in 1040, a musical about the U.S. tax code which saw its world premiere in Houston in 1997. The show was back-burnered shortly afterward, though, when “creative differences” caused a rift among the Ostrow-Bock-Sterner team. In 1998, Hickman began a career as a professional jazz singer, serving as the frontman for a number of Houston-based swing bands. Hickman worked full-time in this capacity for three years, and has continued to perform in the genre, part-time, through the present day. A solo album is alleged to be in the works . Voice acting roles * 009-1 - The Phantom * Air - Ryuya * Air Gear as Spitfire * Angelic Layer '' - Shuji Inada * ''Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Ryusei * Aura Battler Dunbine - Sho Zama * Chrono Crusade - Genai * Coyote Ragtime Show - Ted Roy * Cromartie High School - Shinichi Mechazawa * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series - Modeus * Diamond Daydreams - Minoru Jinguji * Divergence Eve - Bernard Firestar * E's Otherwise - Eiji Sagimiya * Elfen Lied - Kurama * Excel Saga - Toru Watanabe * Full Metal Panic! - Hiroshi Kasuya * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Onodera * Gantz - Inamori * Gasaraki - Akihiro Hirokawa * Generator Gawl - Koji * Ghost Hound - Dr. Atsushi Hirata * Godannar - Fritz; Yang * Gravion - Alex Smith; Ohtori * Guyver: The Bio-Boosted Armor - Dr. Odagiri * Jinki: Extend - J. Hearn * Kaleido Star - The Fool * Kekko Kamen - Shuwarutsu Negataro * Kiba - Cloud * Kanon - Kuze * Le Chevalier D'Eon - King Louis XV * Madlax - SSS/Three-Speed * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi - Tetsu Asahina * Martian Successor Nadesico - Nagare Akatsuki * Megazone 23 Part III - Eiji * Mezzo DSA - Leon * Misaki Chronicles - Bernard * My Beautiful Girl, Mari (film) - Nam-Woo (Adult) * ''Neo Ranga - Kazuo Fujiwara * Noir - Vanel * One Piece - Choo * Princess Tutu - Mytho * RahXephon - Dr. Itsuki Kisaragi * Rune Soldier - William Wilder * Saint Seiya - Dragon Shiryu; Black Dragon * Saiyuki - Shuei/Rikudo * Shadow Skill - Kain Phalanx * Shattered Angels - Kazuya * Sorcerer on the Rocks - Shibas Scotch * Spectral Force - Zakiphon * Steel Angel Kurumi 2 - Yutaka Kizuki * Street Fighter II V - Nash (ADV Dub) * Those Who Hunt Elves 2 - The Judge * Tokyo Majin - Ukon Yatsuragi * Ushio & Tora - Gamin Son; Tsubura * Wandaba Style - Ichirin * Yugo the Negotiator - Reiichi Kogure Screen roles *''Apollo 11'' (1996) as MIT #1 *''Rushmore'' (1998) (uncredited) Extra (Cameo) Videogame roles Unlimited Saga as Musol Yanii, Francis, Narrator, Kalandorn Trivia *Hickman is credited with co-writing and performing the end credits theme song of the movie Cybermutt (2002). *Hickman is known in voice acting circles for his talent as a mimic, boasting more than a dozen international dialects and close to 50 celebrity impersonations. *He is not to be confused with the late truck stop comedian of the same name. *Buffalo, New York native Andrew Tarbet played the Adult Mark in the 2002 film "Touching Wild Horses", but Hickman was that character's voice. External links * The official Jay Hickman website * * * Jay Hickman at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database * Interview with Jay Hickman and the leads of Generator Gawl * [http://www.dubreview.com/jayhickmanintrv.php/ Dub Review interviews Jay Hickman] * Interview: Jay Hickman (Otaku Review.com) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:American male singers